


We Deserve Each Other

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, and isnt that all that really matters?, angsty drabble, even if draco doesnt love draco, fluffy end though, harry loves draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When Draco starts thinking about all the evil he's done, Harry reminds him that they've all done bad as well.





	We Deserve Each Other

Harry knew, to an extent, the levels of Draco’s self-hatred. Not that the Malfoy ever talked about it, no-it was in the way he held himself after the war. The haunted, familiar look in his eyes. The way he hung his head as they walked down the street and heard peoples whispers.

So yeah, Harry knew his husband hated himself. But on the rare occasion he got Draco to talk, it was always a surprise just how vehement it was.

“You and I both know I deserve more than I got.” Draco sniffed, as he and Harry sat, a bottle of firewhiskey in between them, Harry staring at him as though he were mad. “All I got was a slap on the wrist because The Boy Who Lived vouched for me. I deserve Azkaban.”   


“Love, you’re drunk.” Harry said softly, sliding the bottle away from Draco slowly.

“I’m right, though.” Draco countered. “I’ve been the reason for death and destruction. Hell, I’m the reason  _ Dumbledore  _ is dead.”   


“You were forced into it-” Harry began, but was rudely cut off by Draco’s snort.

“I still did it.” He insisted. “I could’ve taken my mother and run. But no, I had to do whatever daddy dearest said.” He sneered. “Merlins undergarments, I’m pathetic. A coward. And yet somehow, I’m here with you.” His cold gaze softened as he looked towards Harry. “You’re more than I deserve.”   


“Do you know how many people died because of me? For me, even?” Harry demanded, gripping Draco’s hand. “Do you know how many were sacrificed for me? All because of this stupid scar on my head.” He shook his head. “We deserve each other, love; you were forced into bad, I was forced into whatever the hell our side was.”   


“You were good.” Draco said, but Harry shook his head.

“Were we really? Can good be lead by a ragtag group of teenagers? Can good sacrifice everyone for the ‘greater good’? Can good kill and torture and maim in the name of war?” Harry sighed. “Look, I’m not looking for comfort. I’m looking to convince you that you weren’t the only one who messed up.”   


Draco was quiet for a bit, scooting closer to lean his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry pressed a kiss to that blonde hair as Draco eventually started talking. “I suppose you're not completely wrong.” The pureblood admitted. Harry grinned. “But don't get used to it, I'm right most of the time.”   


“Sure you are, love.” Harry grinned, stroking the back of Draco's hand with his thumb. “And I love you for it.”   


“I love you too.”

The two sat in a peaceful silence for the rest of the night, content just to hold and be in the company of each other. 

For in the end, they really did deserve each other, didn't they?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, written for the amazing emeryshhay on Tumblr!  
> I'm literally writing so much today because this is the first free day I've had in like a week it's lit


End file.
